Move On
by xshygirl13x
Summary: you'll have to look cuz i suck at summaries! uhhh Joey Jounouchi X Seto Kaiba
1. Chapter 1

Seto/ Joey (Jounouchi)

rated t-issh?

Disclaimer: don't own anything...eh i didn't know what to name itt -_-

Summary; Jounouchi, finally told his friends he's abused, now alone, who can save him from falling into his loneliness?

* * *

><p>Part 1: Out in the open, alone<p>

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" he yelled, as he kicked Joey on the ground, "I told you not to defy me!" he continued to kick him.  
>Joey cringed at the blows to his chest, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I just thought that-" he cried out as he felt something hit his head.<br>"Thought what!" he spit  
>"I-I thought th-that…" his vision started to blur then blacked out before he could explain himself. As he passed out he recalled the memory of what happened earlier today, be for he got home...<p>

It was late and Joey had to stay after at the local college because he missed his work, and his professor said it was okay if he made it up after classes were over , since he was out on a hospital stay due to unexplained injuries. He finished it all but it was late when he got out, and Tristan wanted to hit the bar with him and try to pick up some ladies, but Joey knew it was already late and he rushed back to his father's apartment in hopes he was asleep or out. He didn't make it three feet in the apartment before he was struck down.~

Joey woke up in his bed, it was dark and he felt his head. It was throbbing and he felt blood trickle down his cheek, mixed with his tears. "Stupid." He muttered, "Why am I so damn stupid? Why do I stay here, when I can just leave?" he wiped away the tears as they began to fall. 'That's it,' he thought , ' I will leave, I'll leave tonight, and never come back!'  
>He jumped of his bed and began to pack his bag. He had what he needed, a few change of clothes, his wallet, and address book. He left as quietly as possible and disappeared into the night.<br>He knocked on Yugi's door, but there was no answer. Then he tried Tea's, but he remembered that she and his sister planned a 'Girls Week Off', with Mai too. He walked to Tristan's house and knocked. He heard some shouting and the door opened.  
>"H-hey Tristan…" he cringed at the sudden light.<br>"Joey! It's raining out buddy! Get in here!" he pulled Joey inside and into his living room.  
>"Thanks buddy." He sat down and tried to cover the blood on his face.<br>"Hey don't mind me asking but, why are you bleeding and roaming the streets at night? Don't tell me you got in another fight! C'mon we're older now, we aren't high schoolers anymore!"  
>Joey laughed sourly, " No.., but Tristan, I have something important to tell you, a-and I don't know how you'll take it…"<br>Tristan leaned forward, "You know you can tell me anything."  
>"Well yeah, but I…"<br>"Spit it out buddy!"  
>"The reason I'm out on the street, is because I ran away from my dad's…"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because he abuses me." He looked down, away from Tristan.<br>"Emotionally, or sexually?" he said awkwardly. He knew Joey was his friend and that he would always be there for him, but the sudden confession caught him off guard, and unable to handle the news well.  
>"…both…" he whispered.<br>Tristan stood abruptly, "Then tell the police!"  
>"T-tristan, it's not that easy."<br>"Yeah it is! You go, then they'll do a trial, and they put him in jail! Then you can move on!" he spoke loudly, irritated and angry.  
>"Still!" he stood angrily, "I can't just do that! There was so much that happened, that I don't think I could go through with it again!"<br>"Then I'll tell them, just tell me what happened and I can tell them!"  
>"No! Don't Tristan! I'm sorry I came!" he ran out the door and back into the rain.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: okay my first kinda anime fiction...i really like Yugioh so tell me what you think. I'm working on the second chapter!  
>RxR<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Where to go?

Joey had nowhere to go now, and certainly wasn't going back to Tristan's or that apartment he had to call a home for the longest time. He sat on the swing on the nearby park and let the rain soak him until he felt the coldness reach his bones. He felt numb and hurt by Tristan's word,'He doesn't know what it's like.' he thought. He had never seen Tristan act like that, and thought he'd understand, but he didn't and now Joey felt like that was one less person Joey could talk to.  
>"Stupid." He muttered. He got up and began to walk in a random direction. He felt there was nowhere he could go now, that was practically everyone he knew, well there was Duke, but after the whole dog suit and stuff, he didn't want to return there, and there was Kaiba. 'That egotistical bastard' Joey thought. After high school, everyone stayed in contact, but took different paths, and last Joey heard, Kaiba still lived in the city in the same place with Mokuba. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask…' Joey thought out loud, and rummaged in his bag for his address book. Why he had Seto Kaiba's address, he didn't know, but it wouldn't hurt anyone if he went knocking on the door.<p>

He walked and soon was able to see Kaiba's mansion ahead, despite the down pour. He hesitantly walked up to the doors and knocked softly. He heard soft footsteps then the door open.  
>"Joey Wheeler?" Mokuba said as he stared at the figure standing in the rain, clutching his bag.<br>"Uh hey there Mokuba, sorry for the sudden intrusion but you and your brother wouldn't mind if I crashed here the night, would ya?" His teeth chattered, and mixed with the sounds of the pouring rain, no one could hear Kaiba approach the scene.  
>"Mokuba who the hell could be knocking at this time-" he saw Joey standing outside, giving him the eyes you would see coming from of the abused animal commercials.<br>"I s-still s-see you're a bucket of-f sunshine." He mocked, but it was no use since the chattering and stuttering affected his speech.  
>"And I still see you look like a wet dog." He retorted, "Why are you here Wheeler?"<br>Mokuba spoke up, "He wants to know if he can spend the night Seto. Can he? Please let him!" Mokuba pouted at his brother.  
>"Fine just this once, and don't bother me. I'm working on a presentation." He turned and left down the dark hallways of their mansion.<p>

"Sorry about him Joey, he's just really busy. He usually isn't like that." Mokuba said as he spoke to Joey from the other side of the bathroom door.  
>"Yeah I hope so, because I thought he still had a stick up his ass like he used too." Joey snorted as he came out of the bathroom, cleaned and in some dry clothes Mokuba had given him.<br>"Yeah, Seto changed a lot after he got out of high school, he's less tense and egotistical." Mokuba laughed as he showed Joey to his room.  
>"Well I guess I have yet to see this new Kaiba." He laughed as he said his goodbye to Mokuba as he went back into his room.<p>

Joey sighed. He was glad he had a place to stay, for now. And dozed off.

*Kaiba P.O.V*

'I just saw Joey Wheeler at the door, looking like we was about to cry on my door step,' he grimaced as he remembered the look on Joey's face and the wounds on him. 'I'm pretty sure I saw blood too.' He half walked half ran back to his office. He had that presentation to finish and he had to get it done before the deadline, which was tomorrow. 'I shouldn't have procrastinated so damn much!' he thought as he typed angrily at the keyboard. His anger at the key board, reminded him of the anger he felt as he saw the dried blood on Joey's face and hair. 'Some one hit him' he thought, 'I know it, and as soon as I get a hold of them…' he ground his teeth together, realizing the feeling he kept hidden, and suffered through all through high school. "Shit!" exclaimed as he pounded both of his fists into the table, 'I can't work like this, with him in my head!' he rubbed his head aggravatingly and attempted to get back to work. But with the thought of Joey hurt and in his mansion, he couldn't. He groaned as he gave up and went to check on the boy.

*NO ONE'S P.O.V*

Kaiba walked through the empty halls. Looking at the old photographs he had. One was him and Mokuba at a conference and another at the airport before he left for one. Guilt washed over him. He hadn't spent much time with Mokuba at all, and felt horrible now that he looked at.

As he walked past one door he heard whimpering and paused. He listened closer, and heard Joey's voice , "N-no please stop! I promise I'll get my grades up, just please…stop hitting me…" the rest was drowned out the sound of cries. Kaiba stood there wide eyes and barged it.

* * *

><p>eheheheh i feel like an a-hole for stopping here..but my brain power is drained, but i'll be sure to update soon (^_^)9<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

yay three! can you sense the Seto/ Jounouchi?...well if you can't that's alright...  
>i still don't own anything..besides the fact i had to come up with this plot..i want to own Seto, if i could, he's be mine...<br>ALSO, IT'S SEEMS TO SKIP AROUND, LIKE PEOPLE ARE SUDDENLY THERE!, LIKE, IN A PLACE, SO YEAH...yeah just keep that in mind

* * *

><p>Joey awoke to a sudden bang. He looked up and saw Kaiba standing there with deep concern in his eyes. He looked over himself, he was drenched in sweat and seemed out of breath. "K-kaiba? What are you doing here? Is somethin' wrong?"<br>"Well, for one thing, this is my house and secondly, yeah something is wrong, you were crying out in your sleep." He crossed his arms, yet his brain was still laced with concern, despite his witty comeback.  
>"O-oh I was, did I say anything?" he looked at the bed sheet is fear that he might have revealed something. Kaiba saw this and took pity, "No, you didn't, you just mumbled a lot then cried out…" he looked awkwardly at his feet, "well I see you're fine, so I'm going now." He turned and left.<p>

Joey sat there in confusion and fear. He had dreamed that he was in dark room, with no light, then his father came out of nowhere and started to kick him and hit him, then raped him. It was so horrible he must've cried out in fear. He cringed at the thought of his father and he never wanted to think of him ever again. 'I want to stay here." Joey said aloud, "I want to stay here with Mokuba, and Kaiba... because I feel safe for once."

Kaiba paced back and forth in his bedroom. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Kaiba bit his finger, 'what am I supposed to do? Now I know someone is beating him, and it's not just a street brawl, he is getting beat, repeatedly…' he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He groaned internally as he thought about what Joey could've possible been dreaming about, besides being hurt. 'Who's doing this to him?' he ran threw a list of people in his head, and came up with none. 'Well it's not any of my business anyways..' he closed his eyes as he tried to sleep, and sighed in frustration as he found he couldn't.

Joey awoke, but this time it was daylight and he could see the sunlight seeping through the curtains, almost flooding the room with light. He got up slowly, but he had a splitting headache from yesterday. 'Yesterday,' he thought, 'I'll have to go to Tristan's later and apologize and explain.' He groaned, after what happened last night, he didn't really want to see Tristan, but felt bad after leaving like that.

He got up and out of bed and somehow made it out the door without falling over. He looked down the hall to his left, then to his right, and saw no one, so he walked down until he saw an open door.  
>"Hey Joey." Mokuba said as he got up from his computer, "It's about time you got up!"<br>"What time is it?" He thought it couldn't be past 9 in the morning.  
>"3 o'clock." He said bluntly<br>"WHA! I've been asleep that long, why didn't anybody wake me up?" he panicked, at the thought that it was already 3.  
>"Well it seemed like you did have a rough day yesterday, so Seto told me to let you sleep." He shrugged, led Joey down the hall. "Do you want breakfast? Well, it's probably too late for that, so how about some lunch?"<br>"Well thanks Mokuba, but I really gotta go talk to Tristan, but I'll be back later!" he called as he ran out the door.

Tristan opened that door after the first knock, "Joey! I was so worried!"  
>"Yeah, uh, sorry for flippin' out on you like that…"<br>"It's okay Joey, but uh I kinda told..some…of our friends." He got quiet, waiting for his response.  
>"Why Tristan! That wasn't your business to tell!" he yelled, he was angry, he felt betrayed by his own best friend who had already upset his last night.<br>"I know but you can't hide stuff like this from your friends!"  
>Joey was silent, "Well, what did they say?"<br>"what?" Tristan looked at his questionably, he knew what Joey just said, but he didn't want to answer him.  
>"What did they say!" he demanded.<br>"They..…Joey, you know I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what."  
>"Well, I guess I can take that as an answer." He scowled, "I'm sorry for coming Tristan, I thought I'd apologize for my actions last night, but it turns out just coming to your house in the first place made things worse." He said in a low voice, then left.<br>"Wait Joey, don't go, we can try-"  
>"No Tristan! Things are bad enough already, and if you were really my friend you would stop, just stop! You're just making things worse!" he yelled in anger.<br>"Well fine, I was only trying to help." Tristan yelled, then slammed the door.

Joey walked, he didn't know where he was walking, but it didn't matter anymore. He knew the answer Tristan never told him, his friends hated him now. They're disgusted with him and want nothing to do with him now. Things really would have been better if he never showed up at his place. Now everything was out in the open, and he felt sick. He ran to a trash can and threw up then collapsed in a heap next to it, 'They all hate me. I'm just gonna leave this city and never come back' He thought as tears began to fall, 'I'm all alone now, with no one, no one want's me..." He began to cry harder as he saw a figure approach him.

* * *

><p>gaaaaaaaaaah who is this figure?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the wait, i've been lacking motivation... so here's part four!

* * *

><p>*Kaiba's P.O.V*<p>

He clutched his steering wheel harder and gritted his teeth together as he recalled what just happened.~

"Hey Seto, how did your presentation go?" Mokuba welcomed him home.  
>"Fine," he looked around, "where's Joey?"<br>"Oh, he went to go talk to Tristan, he seemed like he was in a rush, and he was really nervous." Mokuba noted. "Uh where are you going Seto?" he asked as he saw his brother heading back for the door.  
>"To go find Joey." And with that he left, and drove to Tristan's place, in hopes of finding Joey.<p>

He knocked, well pounded on the door, letting his worries get to him. "I thought I told you that-" he saw it was Kaiba and stopped himself, "Seto Kaiba, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, irritated yet curious as to why the city's richest person was in front of his house.  
>"I'm looking for Joey, Mokuba told me he headed this way this morning."<br>"Well, he's not here," Tristan muttered as he scratched his head, "I've done enough already so I don't think I should do anymore."  
>"What happened?"<br>"Listen Kaiba, it's really not my place to tell, seeing as it's his business" he sighed giving up, "He came today and told me off, I guess I was a really shitty friend to him."  
>"Well Joey spent the night at my house."<br>"H-He did? Aw crap, now I feel really bad." He sighed, "He came to my house last night, and told me about his dad, and that he abuses him. Then his dad came looking for him today. He went to everyone's house and asked them where he was, then he told them something that would make them hate Joey. His dad told Yugi that Joey is only friends with him to get publicity himself. He wants Joey to feel alone and abandoned..." He leaned into the door frame and crossed his arms, "then he came here, and told me a bunch of shit I didn't believe. Then he left to go look for Joey some more." he took a deep breath," So I called everyone and told them, so they would understand that his dad is lying and that Joey is in trouble."  
>"So no one really hates Joey."<br>"Yeah, but I made him think that, so he would run. To get away from here cause his dad's looking for him. I thought that was the best option for him"  
>"I see..." Kaiba turned and walked back to his car, "I'll be sure to explain everything, when this is all over."<br>Tristan nodded and went back inside, trusting Kaiba to find his friend and help make things right.

*Joey's P.O.V *  
>'This room, it's so dark, I can't even tell if I have my eyes closed or open…' he sat up. The room was dark, and the floor was cold and he heard dripping somewhere. 'A basement?' he suddenly felt fear though out his body. 'He found me! He's gonna kill me!' Joey started to breath heavily, ' but who cares, my friends all hate me. No one cares about me even if I die…' suddenly he felt even more sadness as he realized that Kaiba was the one who was there for him, when no one else was, even if it really didn't seem like it, he was the only one there. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all…'. He looked up as he heard a loud bang. The room was flooded with light and a dark figure stood in the doorway, "Well well well you stupid dog, I found you, and now there's no where you can go now" he spoke loudly as he flipped a switch and Joey saw where he was. It was a warehouse by the docks but it was empty and abandoned. He father stepped closer with a bottle in hand, "Do you think you escape me?" he face got redder and Joey looked down. Suddenly his shoes came into view and he felt his head being lifted by the cold surface of the bottle. "I'm your master, and pitiful dogs don't run away from their masters." He whispered in his face. Joey cringed at the smell of alcohol. His father laughed evilly as he stepped back, "You're a fucking whore, just like everyone else." He threw the bottle as Joey, and it shattered at contact, leaving glass shards everywhere, and in Joey's arm.<br>"I'm not a fucking dog you bastard!" Joey yelled in anger, he pulled against he restraints but just fell on his face.  
>"You're fucking pathetic!" his father laughed. "I remember when I was in your position, my father fucking beating me all the damn time!" he walked around Joey and kicked him.<br>Joey cried out in pain as his father began to kick him everywhere he could. Suddenly he felt cold as he father poured his beer on him. He knew what was going to come now, and he wished he could just pass out before it happened as he felt his pants being taken off.  
>"Noo!" he yelped as the pain hit him, "Stop, just please stop!"<br>His father just laughed at his cries and continued, "You filthy mutt, I thought you liked it when I did this."  
>Joey felt like throwing up held it back. The pain grew worse in his back side, his vision began to blur and he felt like his mind stopped all together as he felt the final blow to his head.<p>

* * *

><p>ehhh i'm sorry to end it here..but i have to get more ideas and i'm lacking in those at the moment...and also i'm drained from lack of sleep =


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE!...yay! thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover ...your reviews have helped me continue...

* * *

><p>Kaiba drove though the city in a panic. He finally parked in an empty parking lot and rests his on the steering wheel. "I can't give up yet." He pulled out his phone and dialed Mokuba's number.<br>"What's up bro?" he showed up on the computer screen on the dashboard.  
>"Mokuba, is there any way you can try to find out where Joey is?"<br>"I'm sorry Seto, but there's nothing." He scanned though security tapes throughout the city, and saw something, "Seto, I-I think I found something." He quickly sent Kaiba the video, and disappeared from the computer screen on the dashboard. What Kaiba saw, worried him further. It was Joey, huddled by a trash can, crying. Then he saw a dark figure approach him, which seemed to make Joey cry more. 'His father,' Kaiba thought. He scanned through more security tapes around the warehouses and saw figure going into one of the warehouses. He quickly looked up the coordinates and took off to the spot. 'Joey,' he thought has he drove, 'I'm coming for you, and you'll be safe with me.'

Joey sat there silently as he looked around. It was dark now, and silent. Only his sobs filled the air as he cried. He felt empty, 'I can't do this anymore,' he crumpled into a ball and cried harder. He heard the warehouse door open and kept his head down, "please, no more, I've had enough." He whimpered as the foot steps came closer. "please don't hurt me."  
>"I would never hurt you."<br>"K-Kaiba?" Joey looked up and saw Kaiba kneeling before him as he wiped away a tear. Joey blushed as he realized what was going on and didn't say anything.  
>"I'm getting you out of here." He freed Joey of his restraints and helped him up.<br>Joey stumbled forward from not being able to move for 7 hours, but Kaiba held his arm.  
>"Here let me help." Kaiba let Joey lean on him as they walked to his car. "Here get in the back so you can lay down,"<br>"Thanks Kaiba…" Joey laid in the back seat, because it hurt too much to sit and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kaiba pulled up to the mansion, and saw Joey was asleep after such a short ride.  
>"Seto! Did you find Joey? Does he need and help?" he ran out the door as he saw Kaiba carrying Joey.<br>"Yeah, but I'm just gonna let him rest for now." Kaiba looked down at Joey in sadness, he had gone through so much, and had tried to hide it from all his friends. 'He was all alone.' Kaiba thought as he carried Joey back to his room. 'Kinda like me and Mokuba...but worse...'

"No please stop! I can't take it anymore!" Joey yelled as he thrashed his arms, "Stop!" he screamed and woke up, drenched in sweat. He looked around and saw he was lying in a bed, with the lights around him dimmed down. He looked in the corner and saw Kaiba sleeping on the couch.  
>"I-it wad a night mare, just a nightmare…" he looked at the man sleeping. The one that caused him the most problems in high school, was the one who cared the most. "Thanks Kaiba." Joey whispered.<br>'You're welcome Joey' Kaiba thought as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>waaaaah i know it's short...but i thought it was good to end it here...remember..there is still more..kinda... 6 is killing meee!<p> 


End file.
